


Moon

by BryxcrSt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Half-Vampires, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryxcrSt/pseuds/BryxcrSt
Summary: In a world where there's a chosen "Moon" for every unknown intervals of year and Kei is the second "Moon" chosen by the Goddess of the Moon, not just that, Kei being a pureblood vampire doesn't help to the pressure and his body reacts to certain blood for certain gender. Men. he can only drink a man's blood but he don't want to. His father is a monster and he will never be like him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 15





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this piece. Also additional tags and characters will be added as the story goes on.

Vampires and Humans co-exist with each other. Some are even couples and have produced hybrid of half-vampire and half-human who despite being vampire can still control their desire on sucking on one. Pure Human and Pure Vampires are highly respected like Kei, who despite having a human mother, still have a blood of pure vampire, having him more uncontrollable when he craves for blood. Unlike his brother who is half-human and half-vamp. It also has link on how Kei resembles his father and that means that his father's blood run strong in him, resulting him to being a pure vampire from a human and vampire.

Everyone respects and faintly fears him. Everyone knows how a vampire can get uncontrollably hungry for blood, but the strange is unlike his father and most half-human and vamp and pure vampire male, he doesn't crave for woman's blood. He once tries feeding from it since in pre-school, vampires and half have to feed on bloods from _donors’ 3 times a week_ to control them from being hungry. Some vampires can feed on both without problems but not Kei. The first time that Kei took a sip of a doctor's blood, which what says in the info and picture in the blood bag, he suddenly starts vomiting. He feels his throat being burned even though it doesn't and it conclude that Kei can only drink a man's blood. Everyone knows about a legend of a famous pure vampire, a man who can contrast any woman's beauty and any man's strength who can only feed on a man's blood.

Legend says that this man can surpass all challenges in life, physically and mentally speaking and now Kei prove that such legend apparently exists. As Kei grows up, he starts noticing that those who stick to him doesn't really want to be friends with him, but only wants to look cool because they're hanging out with the Moon Everyone started calling him _**"**_ **Moon"** since he has a small black tattoo of moon on his nape, symbolizing how strong he is and his closeness to the moon, also the legend vampire who had the same dilemma as him have the same tattoo too. Theories says that the goddess of the moon is the one who chooses Kei to be one of the legend. There's no pattern or interval of years for another kind of moon to _presents_.

In counterpart to what Human believes, vampires believe in the goddess of moon. There are different kind of moons that are choses by the Moon's goddess. The first one or knows as the legend is a **"Grey Moon" "Silver Moon"** or **_"_ Dullish Moon"**. His picture is everywhere. And also some says that he's still alive. In his pictures portray an absolutely beautiful man with gray hair and pale skin. But only his eyes are visible, he has a mask that cover from his nose to but everyone can still tell how beautiful he is and he also have a grey moon tattoo beside his mole. Sometimes, when his mask is remove some says they luckily saw half of his face and he carries a beautiful lips and pointed nose.

Kei stares at the portrait of the "Dullish Moon" there's also silver bees around him, since silver is his color. Kei is getting annoyed by how people gawked and gossip about those information, some looking at Kei in admiration, mostly from boys because ever since Kei presented to be one of the moon or particularly the second Moon, he starts to get more pretty, he looked like his father but have softer features and slender body. He's pale all over too and not even any blemishes, resulting to few girls looking at him in envy and disgust. The upper council of vampires (which every vampire, whether pure or half, asks for advice about any problems they're encountering as being a vampire) said that even the former moon are treated by women in disgust and envy. The chosen moons are naturally beautiful ever since they're born and they get more ethereal since they possess some powers and strength blessed by the goddess of the Moon.

Kei ignores all of it. He stops hanging out with his _friends_ too. And now Kei is almost 18, where any vampire, become more active in hunting _'partners'_ to provide them blood. Also the full moon coincidentally scheduled to be seen on his birthday, making it more difficult for vampires. Since they get hungrier when the moon is on its full form. The smell of blood gets more strong for them moreover for a pure and "moon" Kei. Some vampires _feed_ on half but almost all vampires look for pure Human since for them, their blood is more delicious. There are other techniques for a vampire to seduce their 'partners'. It can be through the means of friendship or acquaintance; some humans are accustomed to giving blood to vampire yet most likes to feed blood from ‘partner’ using force and sexual ways.

Vampires' saliva has aphrodisiac in them and will be more effective if they feed from a human since their saliva will go through the bite marks. Making it easier for them to drink blood. Some dangerous vampires even eat a whole human for their hunger won't be satiate until the consume them wholly, including Kei's father. Luckily, before his father bite on his mother's whole neck, he and his older brother was able to rescue her. Currently her mother is put somewhere safe, away from his father and away from Kei. Akiteru decided that it's best for him to monitor their mother leaving, Kei on his father's custody. Living and sleeping with him in their old but beautiful mansion. Unlike the ancient vampires, Kei and other vampires can stand sunlight and won't get burned of it. They adapt to it ever since a human and vampire produce a hybrid. Even Kei, who is a pure vampire can stand it and live peacefully like a normal teenager.

☯ ☽ ∞ ☾

"Kei, you'll have to find your 'partner' as soon as possible. I won't let my son be void of human blood in his 18th birthday and especially that he's a ‘Moon’."

Kei stops at the 32nd steps on the staircase he's walking on as soon as he heard his father's voice. Gentle yet intimidating. Kei want to avoid the topic, since everyone is already talking about it in his class. By 'partner', his father is referring to a husband. Not the normal meaning of 'partner' as the human/vampires where vampires drink blood from. Homosexual marriage and relationship is not unusual in their world. As long as that person is compatible to you, like how he heard Tanaka from his class talking about her older sister having a beautiful Russian girlfriend and his other classmate Kenma visiting his red-head boyfriend, every lunch, from the other class. Some humans are excited to be feed on so as vampires. Some are happy that they'll get to see a full moon and some are excited to find their suitable 'partner' for lifetime.

Kei clench his fist as he ignores his father and he walks inside his room. He admits that he's craving for a pure human's blood. He almost bites one of his senior's neck as he smelled his blood. Smells of pancake and not to help that that senior is a guy. Kei grasps his mouth as he feels his fangs tingling. Since pure blood vampire have more strong sense of smell than the half. So even if a human is 10 meters away, he can smell them. Some smells too sweet that it makes him vomit--women. Some smells neutral like a coffee. Male half and some smells fucking delicious which are the pure human male. Kei's head is starting to get hazy as soon as he remembers his senpai's delicious scent but was stopped. He suddenly remembers the scene where his father's eyes are pure red, bloodshot and looking at him while he sucks nonstop from his wife's nape

"No, I can't be like that" Kei breathes deeply as he calls himself. He opens his window as soon as he hears a little chirp and saw a baby crow, his crow who have the same hair like him and have a moon tattoo on its left wing. This animal is given to him as soon as the upper council identifies he's a moon the day after he presents. They said that this crow is his guide and protector. They also inform him that the crow will act weirdly if it already found the animal of Kei's mate. Yes, Kei have a mate, obviously a man. Every "moon" have their chosen mate, since they are chosen and blessed by the Moon's goddess. And those chosen mate will be with them forever.

_Forever…_

Kei's nose twitched when it's hit by a delicious smell, he unconsciously licks his lower lip as the enticing smell become more strong and nearer. Kei looked down from his window and he saw a tall silhouette of obviously, a man. 

_A man..._

Kei closed his window as soon as he saw the bright moon. He won't bite on anyone. He won't feed on someone, anyone. But he still can't keep himself from looking down on his glass window to a tall guy who obviously have doesn't know what a hair comb is. 

You can shout at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Bry12crSt)

**Author's Note:**

> You can search "Cherry Blossom of SK∞" as the reference for the first Moon's mask. Come peep at my twitter above, I regularly(?) write krtsk and other hq ships brainrots.


End file.
